


Sasuke's Little Boy - Epilogue

by snakkeroo



Series: Sasuke's Little Boy [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakkeroo/pseuds/snakkeroo





	Sasuke's Little Boy - Epilogue

It had been a fun year for Boruto. Since moving in with Sasuke he had truly become his little boy. Currently he was laying in his crib, “swaddled” with a straightjacket, with a thick dildo gag “pacifier” in his mouth, and of course, wearing his diaper. Beneath the diaper he was in a chastity belt,and they had shrunk a good deal over the year , and now it was only .5 inches. He would be in this position for a while longer he felt, until Sasuke came to get him for the day. 

 

After a few more hours, he heard the door opening, and then saw Sasuke picking him up. 

 

“Looks like someone soiled their diaper again” Boruto looked down and saw that he had. “Time to chanve you” He said as he carried Boruto to the changing table. After he was laid down, he had his head secured facing the ceiling as Sasuke removed the diaper. This was done because Sasuke didn’t want Boruto to see his own dick, even locked up. 

 

After he was cleaned up and rediapered, , Sasuke removed his gag, and fed him his breakfast, milk from a bottle. After graciously sucking it down, he was then given his daily pills. He had been taking these for quite some time. They stunted his growth in order for him to retain his young body, and the little hair he had started growing on his body had since stopped.They also took away his ability to control when he ,well,expel waste, meaning that now a diaper really was necessary for him. He happily swallowed his pills, and then his daddy brought him down for his favourite part of the day, daddy’s morning piss. Sasuke placed his thick cock in Boruto’s mouth and started to piss down his throat, and boruto eagerly drank down every drop. He hoped sasuke would allow him to suck him off today, but sasuke pulled his cock out when he was done and placed the pacifier back in boruto’s mouth, leaving just the taste of his piss. 

 

They then spent the day just around the house, watching some tv, Sasuke putting Boruto down for his mid-day nap, however at the end of the day something different happened. Sasuke removed Boruto’s pacifier and said 

 

“permission to speak freely” 

 

“What is this about?” 

 

“Well Boruto...I need your legitimate thoughts on something. Its now been a full year since you’ve cum, correct?” 

 

“Yeah” 

 

“And Ive made sure you never get any feeling or sight of your dick, as I wanted it to be nonexistent to you, and you’ve been ok with that?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s a good part of me being your boy.” 

 

“Well Ive been thinkign about making that a reality.” 

 

“Making what a reality?” 

 

“Having your dick be nonexistent.” 

 

“Wh-what do you mean by that?” 

 

“I mean...the removal of your penis.” 

 

“You want to...remove it?” 

 

“Yes, I do. Ill let you know now, as you have already given up your cock’s ability to get hard and cum to me, that I never intend for you to get hard or cum from penis stimulation again, and that wont change no matter your answer to this, but this is a serious matter so I want your honest opinion. Would you be willing to have your penis removed?” 

 

Boruto thought in silence for a while. He never thought of having it removed but...well...for the past year it essentially had been. He couldn’t use it,touch it, see it. And so, he decided to go for it. 

 

“Ok” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I said ok. You can remove it.” 

 

“And youre sure?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Well, then Ill set it up for next week. If youre unsure at anytime just tell me, and we can cancel it. Remember, this will be completely permanent.” 

 

The next week was a long one for Boruto, every day Sasuke asked if he was stil lgoing to go through with it, and that only strengthened his resolve to do so. 

 

At the end of the week, Boruto went for the procedure. It was done with just local anesthetic, and Boruto was able to watch. He saw his own dick for the first time in a year, now tiny and shrivelled up, barely a penis at all. Yes, this would be fine. In one quick motion, his penis was removed. It was gone. Even though he didn’t *feel* anything, he did feel different somehow. Some other thigns were done in a blur to him, that, in the end left him with just a tiny hole here his pee would come out of. 

 

When he got out of the procedure, Sasuke was ecsatic. 

 

“Thats my boy! Im so glad youre smooth now! You can expect a good fucking when we get home.” 

 

Boruto was so happy to hear those words, he would do anything for his daddy.


End file.
